thecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mohr
History Sarah was a friend of Eric Draven and Shelly Webster and was given Shelly's engagement ring when Eric returns from the dead for revenge. In the comics: Sarah was actually named Sherri, her name was changed for the movie, though she was much younger in the comic and aside that, played a much smaller role. She wore Shelly's engagement ring on a necklace in both the comic and movie. She later however appeared under the better known name of Sarah Mohr in the comic book adaptation of The Crow: City of Angels. The Crow Sarah Mohr was befriended by Shelly Webster and her boyfriend Eric Draven at a young age. Sarah often spent more time with Eric and Shelly then she did at home due to her mother Darla's drug addiction, not to mention her abusive boyfriend "Funboy", who she dislike. Sarah was hit hard by Eric and Shelly's murder at the hands of T-Bird, Funboy, Skank, and Tin Tin, and was the first to learn of Eric being reborn as The Crow after he saves her from being hit by a passing taxi and when she found him in his old apartment which she still used as a home away from home. Eric explains that, even though they cannot be friends anymore, he still cares about her and asked her to take care of his cat Gabriel. After Eric completed his mission. Sarah goes to the graveyard to say goodbye to him and Eric gives her Shelly's engagement ring. As she leaves, she is abducted by Grange in the church where Top Dollar and Myca are waiting to draw Eric in. Through the crow, Eric goes in the church to rescue her, but the crow is shot and wounded, making Eric vulnerable but with the help of Sergeant Albrecht, Eric fights his way to the roof of the church where Top Dollar and Sarah are waiting. Sarah is shoved over the roof as she hangs on for dear life, Eric and Top Dollar engage in battle, which in the end Eric wins by giving him "thirty hours of Shelly's pain". Eric saves Sarah from falling off the roof and returns to the grave. Sarah visits the cemetery, and the crow gives her Shelly's engagement ring then leaves the cemetery. The Crow: City of Angels In the city of Los Angeles, Sarah "now an adult" works at a tattoo parlor with her boss Naoh and paints haunting images of death and resurrection in her apartment and sleeps on her bed with Gabriel nearly at her feet. She has been having dreams about Ashe and Danny's murder, and is visited by a crow in her apartment, realizing it's purpose. Sarah follows the crow to the harbor, as she walks to the pier, Ashe is resurrected and escapes from his watery grave. Sarah takes him to her apartment and informs him that he is dead and he freaks out and runs into the night, back to his home where he relives the memories of what happen to him and his son. Sarah arrives to find Ashe's brooding and informs him that she knows what he has come back to do. Sarah told him she lived in Detroit as a child, she had friends "Eric Draven and Shelly Webster" who were murdered, and Eric was brought back by the crow to seek revenge for their murder, which is why Sarah has great knowledge of the crow legend. Sarah helps provides Ashe's with the make-up in honor of Eric and Ashe acquires black clothing and a high-performance motorcycle. With the guidance of the crow, Ashe starts killing Judah's henchmen, one by one. Thoughout the movie Sarah thinks that she and Ashe should fall in love, but Ashe refused to fall in love with Sarah because he already knew that he was seeking revenge, not marriage. However Sarah has been captured by Judah Earl as bait for Ashe to steal his power, Ashe goes to Judah's lair to rescue Sarah and stop Judah, but Judah captures the crow and kills it, drinking it's blood and taking it's powers, leaving Ashe vulnerable. In a confrontation with Judah, Judah beats up Ashe, hangs him and begins whipping him. When Sybil "Judah's blind prophetess" frees Sarah and she goes to help Ashe, Sarah rushes up to Judah and stabs him in the forehead, causing Judah to lower Ashe to the ground where Sarah unties him. Judah pulls the knife out and starts moving toward Ashe, but Sarah gets in the way and Judah stabs Sarah in the stomach. Enraged, Ashe impales Judah on a metal pipe but this didn't kill him, then Ashe calls upon a large number of crows flying above. The crows swarm down and kill Judah, Sarah dies in Ashe's arms from her wound, a tableau reminiscent of a painting she had finished earlier. Ashe carries Sarah's body to the church and Ashe returns to death. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters form The Crow (film) Category:The Crow: City of Angels Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased